1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ligation clips for surgical procedures, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to relatively small clips which are adapted for use in laparoscopic surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many designs for surgical clips included in the prior art, some of which are particularly adapted for use in laparoscopic surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,414 to Shipp, et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses one form of surgical ligation clip to which the present invention can be applied. It has also been recognized that there are sometimes problems with surgical ligation clips slipping off of the blood vessel or other member to which they are clipped, and it is suggested in U.S. Pat. 5,593,414 that the gripping force of the clip can be enhanced by use of ridges, notches, or various other treatments to the clamping surfaces thereof
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,452 discloses a surgical clip with penetrating members to prevent the clip from slipping off of the vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,746 discloses a surgical clip having openings through which a portion of the clamped tissue will protrude.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,481 discloses a clip with tissue gripping grooves. These grooves offer some increase in removal force. Additionally the grooves substantially complicate the manufacturing process of such clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,573 discloses a clip having a surface characterized by a series of cross-hatches or dimples 97 as seen in FIG. 12.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,254 and 4,509,518 shows at FIGS. 35-40 a clip surface characterized by a series of longitudinal slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,481 shows a clip surface characterized by a series of cross hatches.
Tests on such clips as those of U.S. Pat. NoS. 4,624,254 and 4,799,481 are reported in Journal of Laparoendoscopic Surgery, Vol. 6, No. 2, 1996, p.99, and in Arch. Surgery, Vol. 127, June 1992, p.718.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,502 shown in FIGS. 7A-7C a clip having grooves or teeth 106.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,920 discloses a clip having complementary bumps and recesses to grip a vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,693 discloses a clip having a complementary rib and groove for gripping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,840 discloses at col. 4, 1.50-55 the use of ridges or grooves on a clip. Similar disclosure is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,839 at col. 4, 1.47-50.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,530 discloses a clip having a diamond pattern 16 to improve gripping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,722 discloses a clip having complementary protrusions and recesses for gripping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,950 discloses a clip having a pattern of grooves for gripping tissue.
The following two articles discuss problems of clip slippage:
Arnaud, et al., "Migration and Slipping of Metal Clips After Celioscopic Cholecystectomy, Surg. Laparoscope & Endoscopy: Vol. 3, No. 6, pp. 487-88 (1993); and PA1 Klein, et al., "Comparison of titanium and absorbable polymeric surgical clips for use in laparoscopic cholecystetomy", Surg. Endoscopy, Vol. 6, pp. 753-758 (1994). PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,523; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,745; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,522; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,130; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,250; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,288.
The following patent references show other clip constructions, most of which have grooves or the like on the clips:
Thus it is seen that there is a need for improved techniques for treatment of the surface of ligation clips and other surgical instruments which are intended to grip blood vessels or the like, so as to reduce the incidence of clips slipping out of place.
The present invention provides such a surface treatment which can be applied to spring clips like those of U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,414 or to other surgical instruments. Also provided are preferred constructions for such spring clips and surgical instruments.